


Petty

by LeftoverFT



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, also it's 2nd person pov, and green is a loser, green is a petty power bottom and he needs some chill, lmfao they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftoverFT/pseuds/LeftoverFT
Summary: You know you're being petty, but still! He loves that Pikachu more than he loves you, you have a right to be petty.





	

You knew you were being petty, but you couldn't help it! He treated that damn Pikachu like it was the best thing in the world. He'd choose it over you, his one and only husband, any day.

You weren't exactly sure this was the best way to deal with it, but you didn't have the time to come up with another plan, or the patience. So, for the past three days, you've been ignoring Red.

And how has he reacted? Not at all, he's the same as he's always been, quiet and mysterious.

No, "hey Green, are you okay?" Or even a, "have you been avoiding me? Wanna talk about it?" Nothing, and it's only been fueling your petty anger more.

You were probably gonna stay over at a cheap hotel or something tonight. You weren't even halfway through the day, you were still sitting at your gym working on some paperwork, and you already were mad at Red.

The only message he had sent you since you began ignoring and avoiding him was a picture of Pikachu wearing Red's hat.

You had quickly put your phone away and ignored the looks you got from the trainers around your gym.

You just couldn't begin to understand why Red preferred his Pikachu over you. You understand why he loves his Pokémon, you love your own and shower them in affection all the time. But him and the yellow mouse were closer than he and said silent trainer.

You couldn't even touch Pikachu without Red glaring at you, like somehow you'd taint the Pokémon.

You sighed and leaned back in your chair. There were several things you'd never understand about your husband, you might as well put this one on the list and stop acting so petty. Pack up and finally go home after staying at the gym for forty-eight hours straight and spending the other day walking around town and sleeping in a hotel.

You almost didn't react when your phone buzzed. You were going to ignore it too, it was probably just Gold asking if he could challenge you again sometime, or maybe Wally asking for assistance with training. But you decided to pick it up, not like you're really doing anything at this point.

It wasn't Wally or Gold, but lo and behold, it was the one man who was currently swamping up your mind.

Red had left you a simple message, "Where are you".

You swiftly typed out, "at the gym, duh." and closed your phone, ready to go back to lounging.

You didn't expect your phone to go off a second time, especially not so soon after you had sent your message.

"Come home."

You licked your lips, eyebrows scrunching up.

"Why?"

The next reply took a little longer, and you wanted to add something cocky like, "what, can't live without me?" But those times were over, Red could actually need something. Or maybe he just wanted you to grab something from the store on the way home. That sounded about right.

"Green, it's been three days."

"I miss you, come home."

You sucked in a breath and avoided the eyes of your coworkers, rereading the texts from Red a few more times.

"Okay." You didn't have anything else to say, so you got up from your seat and put your stuff away stiffly. You weren't sure what made Red message you first. It never went like this.

Normally you made a petty decision because you're mad at something Red does, then you ignore him or doing something stupid. You come crawling back, spewing out apologies, and Red nods, petting Pikachu. You're not sure if Red has ever forgiven you, for anything that you've done.

You head out, closing the gym early, and everyone is happy to see you finally head home to rest. Your back hurts like someone had slammed a bag of bricks against it. You should've gone home days ago.

Once out the door, you realized just how tired you really were. Your feet felt like lead weights, your back slumping over as you drag your body onwards.

By the time you made it home, sleep was the only thing on your mind. You didn't even notice Red sitting in the living room, you headed straight for your shared bedroom.

Laying out on the bed, you listened to quiet footsteps walking down the hall towards where you were.

"No, I'll be out in a bit," you heard Red whisper, and you forced your eyes open to see what he was doing.

He was bent over, talking to Pikachu. Of course he was, what else would he be doing?

You watched him stand up and close the door, closing Pikachu out.

Huh, that was new. You fiddled with your wedding ring, rolling over to face Red.

"Hey."

He waved to you, and you chuckled tiredly.

"Miss me? I wouldn't be surprised, I am one of the best things in yours and everyone else's lives," not the best thing, but one of the best. Pikachu held the spot of being the best.

Red nodded and got into bed with you, facing you as you faced him. He gently- that's all he ever was, gentle- wrapping his arms around your waist.

"What were you doing?"

"Working, obviously," you tell him, because you were. Sure it was only a coverup for avoiding going home, but still. You were working.

Red huffed out a breath, he was clearly annoyed with your response. It took him awhile to say his own reply.

"I was worried something had happened?"

It was your turn to huff out some air, "like what?"

"I don't know, a robber, a new Team Rocket, something. Green, I don't want you to get hurt. Why didn't you call me or reply to my message?" He rubbed small circles against your hip, and fuck, you don't understand why he's being so sweet to you suddenly.

"Well nothing happened, I'm fine. I can handle myself. And the only text you send was of Pikachu," you mumbled, turning your face further into your pillow.

  
"I'm not good with words."

"You should try," you tell him, curious to hear what he had to say.

"Green, you know how it felt when I was up on Mount Silver. How really we both were worried and missed each other? That's how it felt, I thought I was alone again." He kisses the back of your neck, and you can't help but let out an airy sigh.

"You have Pikachu."

" I don't love him like how I love you," he kisses your check the time, and you turn over.

He doesn't love you less than Pikachu, or even the same? Your heart speeds up, and some reason, it feels like you're confessing all over again.

"I love you," you tell him, because you do.

He nods, kisses you on the lips, and whispers that he loves you too the second you part. You rest your head against his shoulder, tired all over again.

"Why weren't you coming home?" You have to answer him now, he's gotten you all buttered up.

"I thought you preferred Pikachu over me, so I thought I'd leave you alone with him since you like him so much," you sound petty even in your own ears.

Red even laughs, a light chuckle falling from his lips. You feel the blood rush to your face, and you feel like such an idiot.

"Only you would get jealous over Pikachu," he toys with your hair, and you almost roll over to escape from the bed. Maybe you can sleep on the couch and pretend this never happened.

"Shut up, it's your fault for never paying attention to me," you listen to his calm sigh. Then he's nodding.

"Okay, I'll start to spoil you, then maybe you won't run away and work for three days straight."

You nod back, there's nothing else in your mind. If he holds to his promise, you can expect a few nice gifts and sweet dates in your future.

You hope he holds up his promise, otherwise your lovely husband will be finding himself a nice place to sleep on the couch.

You fall asleep in his arms, Red rubbing your back as you fall into unconsciousness. 


End file.
